vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Vampir-Bindung
Die Vampir-Bindung ist die achte Episode der vierten Staffel und die vierundsiebzigste Folge insgesamt. Inhalt EINE RÜCKBLENDE NACH NEW ORLEANS IN 1942 – Als Stefan Damon mit einem Verdacht über Elena konfrontiert, hat Damon keine Wahl als Stefan zu helfen, dies zu untersuchen. Auf der Suche nach Antworten unternehmen die Salvatores eine Reise ins heutige New Orleans, um zu sehen, ob sie jemanden finden der sich an die Ereignisse ihres letzten Besuchs von 1942 erinnert. Unter anderem eine frühere Liebschaft von Damon, Charlotte. Während die Salvatores aus der Stadt sind, verbringen Elena, Caroline und Bonnie einen Mädchen-Abend und die Emotionen steigen als Elena eine schockierende Neuigkeit liefert. Aufgrund Hayley's Drängen konfrontiert Tyler einen von Klaus Hybriden Kimberley, aber die Situation eskaliert schnell zu Gewalt! Schließlich wird Damon mit einer herzzerreißenden Entscheidung konfrontiert. Handlung Diese Episode beginnt mit dem Morgen nach der heißen Sex-Szene zwischen Damon & Elena aus der letzten Folge. Damon wacht auf und merkt, dass Elena nicht im Bett liegt.thumb|left Er ruft nach ihr und kurz darauf springt sie zu ihm ins Bett, nachdem sie sagt, dass sie eigentlich schon seit 20 Minuten in der Schule sein soll. Damon sagt, er sei glücklich und sie schlafen miteinander. Zur gleichen Zeit setzen Caroline und Stefan ihre Unterhaltung fort und stellen fest, das es nicht gut ist, dass Elena von Damons Blut abstammt. Stefan sagt, dass eine Erschaffenstbindung zwischen Vampiren anders sei, als bei Hybriden. Caroline will mit Tyler darüber reden, doch Stefan bittet sie, es nur Tyler und nicht noch anderen zu erzählen, bis sie sich wirklich sicher sind. Caroline willigt ein. Tyler, Hayley und Kim sehen Adrian, dem letzten an Klaus gebundenen Hybriden dabei zu wie er sich verwandelt. thumbAdrian hat Schmerzen und sagt, er kann das nicht mehr tun. Kim kann ihn so nicht sehen und bittet Tyler und Hayley damit aufzuhören. Hayley sagt, dass Adrian, wenn er so zu Klaus ginge, in Gefahr sein könne, aber Kim weigert sich zuzuhören und geht mit Adrian. Elena ist unterwegs zur Schule und Damon kommt ihr hinterher, um sie zum Abschied zu küssen. Elena will Stefan von ihnen erzählen, doch Damon bittet sie noch einen Tag zu warten, den sie zusammen genießen können, bevor sie es ihm erzählen. Elena stimmt ihm für diesen einen Tag zu. Als sie die Tür öffnet kommt gerade Stefan hinein. Sie sagen sich unbeholfen 'Hallo' und Elena geht. Stefan sagt zu Damon, dass sie reden müssen. Stefan erzählt Damon von der Erschaffensbindung, doch Damon meint, dass er und Caroline sich nicht damit abfinden können, thumb|leftdass Elena sich nun besser damit abfinden kann, ein Vampir zu sein. Stefan erinnert ihn daran, wie Elena nur von der Vene trinken konnte, nachdem er es gesagt hatte. Damon erklärt sich bereit es zu versuchen, denkt aber, dass Elenas Doppelgänger-Körper das Blut aus dem Blutbeutel auch abstoßen wird, wenn er ihr sagt, sie solle es trinken. In der Schule läuft Elena in Bonnie & Caroline, die sie fragen, ob sie in Ordnung ist. Sie sagt, sie ist in Ordnung und dass Matt mit Jeremy, um seinen Jäger in Schach zu halten. Sie läd die beiden zu einem Mädelsabend in die Salvatore-Pension ein und lockt sie mit dem Weinkeller. Bonnie stimmt zu und meint, dass sie einige Zaubersprüche ausprobieren will, bei denen ihr Shane geholfen hat. Caroline neckt sie ein wenig, dass aus dem Professor nur noch Shane geworden ist und sagt, dass sie sich nicht sicher sei, was Stefan und Damon davon halten, thumbwenn sie alle den Abend dort verbringen, doch Elena sagt, da Jeremy versuch sie umzubringen, sei dieß nun auch ihr zuhause. Sie sieht Damon im Hitergrund der beiden Mädchen und behauptet, sie müsse gehen. Im Klassenraum zeigt Damon ihr den Blutbeutel und bittet sie, ihn zu trinken. Elena ist verwirrt und sagt ihm, dass sie nicht davon trinken könne. Er erzählt ihr, dass als sie es das letzte Mal versuchte, die Umstände anders waren und sie sollten es noch einmal zu versuchen ... um seinetwillen. Sie nimmt ein paar Schlucke und ist glücklich zu entdecken, dass sie von einem Blutbeutel trinken und keinen Menschen mehr wehtun muss. Sie umarmt Damon, dankt ihm mit einem Kuss und geht in ihre Klasse. Damon ist natürlich nicht glücklich mit der Entdeckung. Man sieht Hayley, wie sie die Papiere des Professors durchsuchte als Shane hinein kam. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ihren Teil des Deals erfüllt, thumb|left|Hayley und Shane.aber Shane hat nicht bekommen, was sie verlangte - Informationen über ihre Eltern. Shane zeigt ihr ein Stick, der die Informationen über ihre Eltern und ihre Abstammung enthält und sagt ihr, dass, sobald sie die letzte Hybriden-Erschaffensbindung bricht und er die 12 Hybriden habe, bekäme sie die Informationen. Sie gsteht, dass es Schwierigkeiten mit Adrian gäbe und Shane sagt, dass so Tyler der letzte sein solle. Stefan telefoniert mit Caroline. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Hybriden Klaus dankbar sind, da er ihnen die Schmerzen nimmt, sich jeden Vollmond zu verwandeln. Stefan fragt, wie man dieß auf Vampire beziehen kann, jedoch hat Caroline keine Ahnung. Als Stefan kommt, durchsucht Damon alte Dokumente. Damon erzählt ihm, dass Stefan Recht hatte und dass Elena von ihm gezeugt wurde. Stefan fragt, was sie dagegen tun. Damon erzählt ihm von 1942, New Orleans, wenn er ein Mädchen namens Charlotte traf, die verrückt nach ihm war und ihn bat,thumb|New Orleans, 1942. sie in einem Vampir zu verwandeln. Er erzählt von einen Vorfall, wo er sie scherzhaft fragte auf sein Getränk aufzupassen. Als er zurückkahm hatte sie einen Mann getötet, der seinen Drink ausversehen verschüttet hatte. Das war der erste Hinweis darauf, dass sie eine Erschaffensbindung zu Damon hatte. Stefan sagt, er sei sich sicher, dass Damon die Bindung ausgenutzt habe und als ihm langweilig geworden ist, hätte er sie fallen gelassen. Damon sagt ihm, er musste einen sauberen Schnitt zu machen, da es sonst eine 'verhängnisvolle Affäre' geworden wäre. Er übergibt eine Karte zu Stefan, der den Namen und die Adresse einer Hexe hat, die ihm geholfen hat,die Erschaffensbindung zu brechen. Damon schlägt vor, einen auflug in die Bourbon Street, New Orleans zu machen. Später im Salvatore Haus, verteilt Elena die Drinks an die Mädchen. Sie holt einen Blutbeutel und die beiden sind überrascht,thumb|left|Elena mit dem Blutbeutel. das er für Elena und nicht für Caroline ist. sie erklärt, dass Damon ihr vorschlug, es noch einmal zu versuchen und so klappte es. Caroline ist nicht glücklich, das zu hören. Sie fragt Elena nach 'dem Salvatore Bruder, den sie am wenigsten mag'. Elena ließt eine SMS von Damon, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten solle und Caroline stichelt sie wegen den Nachrichten mit Damon. Elena ist daraufhin verärgert und behauptet, dass Damon ihr Leben verändert hat. Bonnie greift ein und sagt, dass die neue Regel für den Abend 'no boy talk' lautet. dann zeigt sie ihnen einen Tee woraufhin Caroline sie 'Stoner' nennt, doch Bonnie sagt, dass Shane versucht ihr natürliche Magie ohne Hilfe der Geister beizubringen. Bonnie bittet sie, nicht zu urteilen und so unterlässt sie die beiden Themen. Stefan und Damon sind nun in New Orleans. Damon fragt Stefan ,ob er seit 1942 noch einmal in dieser Stadt gewesen sei. Er sagt: nicht, seit er in den Krieg gegangen sei, aus dem Damon sich rausgeredet hatte. Damon ließt Elenas Nachricht vor, dass sie mit den Mädchen bei ihnen zuhause sei. thumb|Damon und Stefan.- Er hatte sie gebeten, sich wie zuhause zu fühlen. Stefan sagt sie würde es natürlich machen, seit Damon sie gebeten hat. Damon beharrt darauf, dass man die Bindung nicht so wörtlich sehe aber Stefan widerspricht und sagt, es gibt nichts, was Damon nicht bekommen hat, worum er Elena gebeten habe. Damon fragt ihn, warum er all diese Wut und Schuldgefühle bekäme - er versteht, dass Stefan sauer ist, dass Elena ihn wegen ihm verlassen hat und er ist sich sicher, dass er die Schuld auf die Erschaffensbindung schiebt. Stefan bestätigt, dass er dies tut. Damon fragt ihn, warum es so schwer zu glauben ist, dass Elena Gefühle für ihn haben könnte. Stefan sagt, es ist schwer sich vorzustellen, dass sie so blind ist, dass sie nicht sehen kann wie falsch Damon für sie ist. Damon ist verletzt und geht. Stefan erkennt seinen Fehler und entschuldigt sich. Dies führt zu einer Rückblende auf 1942, wo Stefan üben eine thumb|left|Stefan entschuldigt sich bei Damon.Entschuldigung mit Lexi übt, da er Frieden mit seinem Bruder schließen will. Damon und er umarmen sich und trinken einige Drinks miteinander. Stefan erwähnt den Krieg und Damon möchte sich als Freiwilliger ihm anschließen. Als Stefan eine weitere Runde holen geht, sagt Lexi, dass Damon kein guter Einfluss sei und er nicht mit seinem Bruder gehen solle. sie sind sich nicht einig. Stefan kommt zurück doch dort wartet schon Charlotte mit einem 'Abendessen' auf Damon. Sie trägt eine Frau mit ihr, eine sehr sichtbare Halswunde hat und Damon ist entsetzt. Sie trägt eine Frau mit sich, die eine sehr sichtbare Halswunde hat und Damon ist entsetzt. Als Stefan das Blut sieht, zieht Lexi ihn schnell dort weg. Beim Verlassen erzählt Damon, dass Stefan ohne ihn besser dran ist und so es auch Charlotte ist. Wieder in der heutigen Zeit, erreichen Damon & Stefan die Adresse der Hexe, aber sie scheint nicht mehr dort zu leben. Stefan schlägt vor, sie könnten Charlotte kontaktieren und sie fragen. Damon erzählt er habe sie damals an der ecken von Bourbon & Dumont gebeten, alle Steine bis zur New Orleans Post zu zählen wo er sie dann treffen würde, doch am nächsten Morgen war er verschwunden. Stefan schlägt vor, dass sie zu diesem Ort gehen, um zu sehen, wie wörtlich sie es genommen habe. Im Mystic Grill sagt Hayley zu Tyler, dass Adrian den Bund zu brechen hat und dass Kim nur versucht sich zu wiedersetzen. Sie sagt, dass alle Hybriden zuerst Werwölfe waren und so ein Alpha Männchen bräuchten. kim versuche nur Tyler daran zu thumbhindern, diese Stellung einzunehmen. Tyler wird von dieser Unterhaltung beeinflusst und geht zu Kim und Adrian. er bittet si zu gehen, um die bindung zu brechen. Kim macht sich bereit zu kämpfen, doch Tyler nimmt eien aggressivere Haltung ein und Kim zieht zurück. Sobald hayley und Tyler gehen, fragt Adrian Kim wo sie hingehen und sie entgegnet, dass sie zu einem Kampf gingen. Inzwischen haben Damon und Stefan ein weiteres Argument für die Erschaffensbindun gefunden: Stefan fragt Damon, thumb|left|Stefan verteidigt Damon.was sie zu Elena sagen und Damon bittet ihn, ihr nichts zu sagen. Stefan sagt, Damon denke nur an sich selbst. Damon behauptet jedoch, dass Stefan Elena nur wieder für sich haben wolle, er würde nun für einen Drink in eine Bar gehen und er würde ihn finden, wenn er aufhören würde, sich wie ein Arsch zu verhalten. Als er alleine dort entlanggeht, wird er von einem anderen Vampir attakiert. als Stefan das hörte, wollte er Damon retten und zerrt diesen Vampir von Damon. Sie merken, dass es Charlotte ist, die tatsächlich jeden Stein gezählt hat. Damon fühlt sich schuldig und fragt sie, ob sie noch etwas anderes getan habe, als diese Steine zu zählen. Sie sagt, dass sie natürlich auch etwas anderes gemacht habe - sie sie ja nicht verrückt! Damon fragt sie, ob sie ihnen mit der Adresse einer Hexe helfen könne, da sie New Orleans nun ja so gut kennt. Im Salvatore Haus sind die Mädchen am singen und tanzen. Sie enden in Damons Badewanne und Elena fragt sich, warum sie noch nie hier war, um Spaß zu haben. Daraufhin streiten sich Caroline und Elena wegen Damon und Elena rutscht heraus, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hat. Damon und Stefan thumb|Elena, Caroline und Bonnie feiern. finden den Laden der Hexe, jedoch ist es die 'Enkelin' Nandi hinter der Theke. thumb|left|NandiSie erzählt ihnen, dass sie keine Magie praktiziere und auch keinen Zauber kenne, der die Erschaffensbindung bricht. Damon erzählt, dass ihre Großmutter ihm erzählt habe, dass man 12 Menschenleben opfern müsse. stefan ist geschockt, dies zu hören. Nandi sagt, dass wenn es einen solchen Spruch gegeben hätte, er mit den anderen Sachen im Hurrican Katrina verloren gegangen sei. Bonnie und Caroline versuchen, mit Elena zu reden, doch Elena ist wütend und sagt, die Party sei vorbei. Sie weiß, dass die beiden Damon hassen, aber sie kann es nicht, da sie sich in ihn verliebt habe. Caroline kann es nicht länger zurückhalten und erzählt Elena von der thumbErschaffensbindung. Elena ist geschockt und wird wütend, als sie hört, dass Stefan Bescheid weiß. Dann sagt Caroline, dass es nicht Elenas Schuld sei und Damon Besitz von ihr ergriffen habe. Elena wird sehr wütend und bittet sie zu gehen. Als sie die Tür öffnet, stehen dort Adrian und Kim. Sie ergreifen Elena und Caroline und Bonnie versucht, ihre Kräfte zu benutzen, doch Kim droht, Caroline zu töten. Adrian lässt Elena los und sie verschwinden mit Caroline. In New Orleans fragt Stefan Damon, ob er wusste, dass 12 Menschen sterben müssen und Damon entgegnet, dass er wider töten würde, um eine weiße Weste mit Elena zu bekommen. Er bittet Stefan, noch einmal zu helfen, mit Nandi zu reden, da er vermutet, dass sie lügt. thumb|left|Tyler und Elena.Elena und Tyler suchen Caroline. Er erwähnt, dass die Erschaffensbindung nur das Handeln, nicht die Gefühle kontrolliert. Als er noch an Klaus gebunden war, hat er zwar alles für ihn getan, aber er hat ihn trotzdem gehasst. dann hören sie Caroline schreien und folgen den Geräuschen. Damon und Stefan gehen zurück zu dem Laden und Damon sagt der Hexe, dass er weiß, dass sie die Tochter und nicht die Enkelin ist. Sie müsste 80 jahre alt sein, sieht jedoch aus wie 50, daher sieht man, dass sie Magie praktiziert. Er fragt sie nach dem Spruch, doch Nandi fügt ihm Kopfschmerzen zu. Stefan kommt hinzu und versucht auf die Hexe eizureden und so hört sie auf. Sie offenbart, dass ihre Mutter sie ausgetrickst hat und sie sich nur die 12 Leben ereignen wollte, da sie eine sehr schwarze Magie praktizierte. Sie heißt Expression. Es gibt nämlich keinen Zauber, der die Erschaffensbindung bricht. Sie entseht nur, wenn der Vampir schon als Mensch Gefühle für den anderen Vampir hatte und kann so nur gebrochen werden, wenn der Vampir den anderen gehen lässt. Kim bricht Carolines Knochen und Tyler und Elena kommen an. thumb|Tyler droht Kim an, sie zu töten.Tyler fordert Kim auf, aufzuhören, da sie alle in einem Team seien, doch sie entgegnet, sie sei in ihrem eigenen Team und alle Hybriden versammeln sich um sie herum. Sie sagt, Caroline wehzutun, tut auch Klaus weh und sie will Caroline pfählen. Elena kann sie aufhalen, indem sie ihr erklärt, dass Klaus Elena brauche und er alles dafür tun wird, sie am Leben zu erhalten. So kann Tyler sich losreißen und droht Kim ihr das Herz herauszureißen. Er hält eine Rede, dass er nicht wie Klaus ist und er niemandem wehtun will. - Er will nur, dass sie ihn als Alpha-Männchen aktzepieren. Kim und die anderen Hybriden knien vor ihm nieder, somit ist er nun als Alpha-Männchen akzeptiert. thumb|left|Damon verlässt Charlotte.Damon bittet Charlotte, ihn zu vergessen und ihr Leben zu leben. Sie weint und sagt, sie könne ihn niemals vergessen, aber er sagt zu ihr, dass er niemals glücklich sein kann, wenn er weiß, dass er Schuld daran ist, dass sie kein eigenes Leben hat. Damon geht heraus und Stefan zieht ihn damit auf, wie schwer es für ihn sein muss, etwas Gutes zu tun, besonders wenn er es nicht tun will. Damon fragt, warum er nicht einfachthumb|Damon geht. sage, dass er denkt, dass Damon nicht in der Lage sei, Elena zu verlassen. Stefan sagt es, aber Damon erzählt ihm von seinem Gespräch im Jahre 1942 mit Lexi. Er ist nicht mit ihm in den Krieg gezogen, damit sich Stefan so von seinem Ripper-Dasein lösen konnte. Lexi fragte Damon, wie Stefan damit leben solle, dass Damon 12 Leute getötet hat. Damon sagte, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder vermissen würde, aber er ließ ihn gehen. Stefan sagt, dass er dies nicht wusste und Damon sagt, dass dies einer dieser Tage sei, an dem Stefan merkt, dass er ihn nicht richtig kennt. Stefan sagt ihm, dass er auf Damon sauer ist, weil Elena ihn für Damon verließ, aber wenn sie dieselben Gefühle hat, auch nachdem Damon sie gehen lassen würde, wäre es ihre Wahl. Damon sagt, dass er weiß, was das Richtige zu tun ist. Elena und Caroline kommen am Salvatore-Anwesen an. Caroline entschuldigt sich bei Elena und verspricht, nie wieder zu urteilen und Elena bittet sie, vorerst nichts Stefan zu sagen, da sie herausfinden muss, wo sie mit Damon steht. Caroline verspricht es. Bonnie ist froh, dass sie alle wieder Freunde sind. Elena fragt, sie, wie sie damit zurechtkommt, ihre Magie wiederzuerlangen und wie sich Prof. Shane damit auskennt. Sie sagt, dass sie kleine Vortschritte macht und ihr eine Magie namens Expression beibringt. Hayley erzählt Shane, dass alle 12 Hybriden, ausgenommen Tyler, die Bindung gebrochen hätten und er ihr nun die Informationen über ihre Familie geben muss. Er sagt, dass ihre Eltern tot seien, auf dem Stick aber Informationen über ihre Familiengeschichte seien. Sie wird wütend, dass er sie ausgetrickst. Er erzählt ihr, dass, nur weil sie tot sind, bedeutet es nicht,dass sie sie nicht wieder sehen kann. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie nur der Anfang der Dinge sind, die noch kommen. thumb Caroline & Stefan diskutieren die Bindung und sie ist überrascht, dass Stefan sich schlecht wegen Damon fühlt. Stefan erzählt ihr, dass er weiß, dass Damon Elena liebt und er sich traurig fühlt, weil er Elena gehen lassen muss. Caroline hofft, dass Damon tut, was getan werden muss. Stefan sagt, dass er es tun will. Caroline fragt ihn, ob er Damon vertrauen kann und Stefan sagt, dass er kann, weil Damon Elena genauso wie er liebt und dass er nicht egoistisch mit ihr sein kann. Elena räumt auf, als Damon kommt und sagt, sie müssen reden. Sie überrascht ihn, indem sie ihm sagt, dass sie weiß, dass sie eine Erschaffensbindung zu ihm hat - Caroline sagte es ihr. Sie fragt ihn, ob die Bindung gebrochen und werden kann,thumb|left und er sagt "nicht genau", und das ist der Grund, warum sie reden müssen. Elena sagt, dass Tyler ihr gesagt hat, dass die Bindung ihre Handlungen nicht Gefühle betrifft, und dass sie immer noch die gleichen Gefühle für Damon hat, sodass sich nichts ändert. Damon wird wütend und sagt, dass sich alles geändert hat. Elena stimmt zu, dass sie sich verändert hat, aber so hat sie Damon. Sie sagt, dass sie glücklich ist genau so, wie Damon den Tag davor war , als sie nichts über die Bindung wusste. Er sagt, es würde ihn glücklich machen. Elena sagt, dass sie weiß, dass ihre Gefühle für Damon real sind, und sie weiß, was zu tun und was nicht zu tun ist. Damon sagt: Ich will das nicht tun, Elena. Ich bin nicht der gute Kerl, erinnerst du dich?! Ich bin der egoistische. Ich nehme mir was ich will, ich tue was ich will. Ich belog meinen Bruder. Ich verliebte mich in sein Mädchen. Ich mache nie das Richtige, aber ich muss bei dir das Richtige tun. Elena nimmt seine Hand, legt sie auf ihr Herz, und fragt ihn: Fühlt sich das falsch an? Dann legt sie seine andere Hand auf ihre Wange und wiederholt die Frage. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Damon ist sprachlos. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert (nur credits) *Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (nur credits) *Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood *Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson (nur credits) Nebendarsteller *Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley *Alyssa Diaz als Kimberley *David Alpay als Atticus Shane *Micah Parker als Adrian Gastdarsteller *Madeline Zima als Charlotte *Arielle Kebbel als Lexi Branson *Adina Porter als Nandi *Takara Clark als Valerie LaMarche Soundtrack Trivia *Jeremy , Matt und Klaus werden in dieser Folge nicht auftauchen. *Dies ist der erste Auftritt von Lexi in dieser Staffel. Sie wurde zuletzt in Staffel 3 Geisterwelt gesehen. **Sie wird nur in der Rückblende von 1942 aus New Orleans, LA erscheinen. *Außerdem wird auch Katherine in Flashbacks erscheinen. *Bourbon Street ist eine Straße in New Orleans, bekannt für seine vielen Bars und Restaurants. *Damon wusste nicht, dass Elena an ihn gebunden ist, als sie mit ihm geschlafen hat. *Es gibt mehr Hoffnung als je zuvor für Delena. *Vor den Flashbacks 1942 hatten Stefan und Damon sich 30 Jahre nicht gesehen. *Caroline wird nicht glücklich sein, mit dem, was oder wen Tyler opfert. *Tylers und Hayleys Plan, alle Hybriden zu befreien, ist nur ein kleiner Teil etwas viel Größerem - so Julie Plec. *Tyler wird in dieser Folge ein Held sein. *Charlotte ist eine Vampirin die 1942 von Damon verwandelt wurde und bis heute an ihn gebunden war (Damon hat es in dieser Folge gebrochen). *Damon hat 1942 zwölf Menschen umgebracht, weil eine Hexe meinte so könnte er das Erzeugerband zu Charlotte brechen (nicht möglich). Kritiken zur Episode * Review von Daniela S. auf myFanbase (deutsch) * Review von Carrie Raisler auf AVClub (englisch) Videos The Vampire Diaries - We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Clip|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Girl Talk Clip|Girl Talk Clip Galerie S04E08.jpg|Damon 1942 Lexi.jpg|Damon 1942 arielle-kebbel-as-lexi-in-well-always-have-bourbon-street.jpg arielle-kebbel-ian-somerhalder-season-4-episode-8.jpg damon-salvatore-well-always-have-bourbon-street.jpg ian-somerhalder-paul-wesley-well-always-have-bourbon-street.jpg madeline-zima-as-charlotte-in-season-4-episode-8.jpg lexi-stefan-damon-well-always-have-bourbon-street.jpg stefan-salvatore-world-war-ii-picture.jpg -TVD-We-ll-Always-Have-Bourbon-Street-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-32990048-500-280.gif 640px-73235 461583217212208 1427976920 n.jpg 408-0006.jpg 408-0018.jpg 408-0022.jpg 408-0025.jpg 408-0030.jpg 408-0032.jpg 408-0043.jpg 408-0055.jpg 408-0081.jpg 408-0087.jpg 408-0091.jpg 408-0094.jpg 408-0111.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Rückblenden